<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to the window, to the wall by sunnysig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998783">to the window, to the wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysig/pseuds/sunnysig'>sunnysig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, anime - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime, Domestic Fluff, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysig/pseuds/sunnysig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you’re told if you walk out the door, it’s over? In Eren’s mind, jumping out the window was the best choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to the window, to the wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eren I swear to fucking god, if you walk out that door, we’re done!” The words were filled with venom, however the younger male couldn’t see the instant regret flashing in Levi’s eyes once he had spoke them. </p><p>The raven couldn’t help but question if Eren would follow through with such lengths to jeopardize their  relationship, and Levi didn’t know whether or not he was being genuine after he said such words. </p><p>Eren sniffled, wiping his tears on the sleeve of his shirt, his cinnamon eyebrows pinching together as hurt flashed across his face momentarily. </p><p> Levi knew then, he wasn’t being genuine with the threat. He knew the second he even questioned it. He couldn’t ever be without Eren.</p><p>Levi fought every instinct in his body to let it all go, and embrace his lover in his arms, wiping the tears away for him. He hated seeing Eren cry. It left him with an unpleasant taste in his mouth, his heart pained by the sight. His own words hurt him more than they could’ve ever hurt Eren. </p><p>‘I didn’t mean it.’ The words remained on Levi’s tongue as he held his breath, waiting to see Eren’s next action. He wanted to say it, to reassure him. But he was frozen.</p><p>His face fell, shock replacing the evident anger that had only been there moments ago. He couldn’t do anything but watch as Eren stood, grabbing his coat.</p><p> Levi was bluffing, he was so bluffing. He could tell himself just by the way his heart raced as he watched Eren prepare to leave. </p><p>He just didn’t think Eren would follow through. </p><p>Levi’s heart cracked, unsure of what to say to help the situation in any way. He let out a humorless laugh through his nose in place of the tears threatening to shed. He wasn’t one to cry, but he very well felt as if he could in this moment.</p><p>Eren wiped his nose on his coat, his heart aching as he remembered so many times before how Levi would softly chide him for such an unsanitary action. Feeling the cool mercury eyes follow him as he began to lace up his shoes, he avoided his boyfriend’s gaze. “I can’t believe you would say that,” He whispered, zipping up his coat.</p><p>Eren finally met Levi’s eyes, nothing but pure sadness swimming in the depths of the emerald eyes that did nothing short of leaving the raven’s heart stuttering each time he had the honor of staring into them. </p><p>There was a semblance of a bittersweet smile slowly gracing Eren’s lips, despite his reddened nose and sticky cheeks from the drying tears, the male turning to approach the bedroom window. </p><p>Levi had paused his overwhelming thoughts of Eren leaving, or self depreciation, as they were now replaced with confusion as he watched Eren slide the lock out of place, pushing the window open,”What are you doing, shitty brat?”</p><p>“Leaving,” He stated matter-of-fact, crawling through the window sill and plopping his sarcastic ass down on the edge. </p><p>Levi couldn’t help but wonder what in the hell he was doing, but piecing two and two together, he assumed the male was going to take a leap. </p><p>“Eren, we are up two stories! Get your ass out of my window!” </p><p>“You can’t leave me if I leave through the window, because it’s not the door.” Eren argued like a petulant child. </p><p>Levi felt slight amusement twinge in him through his concern,”Eren, you fucking ass, stop.”</p><p>“No, Levi. You were the ass.” He puffed his cheeks out, before turning his attention back to the window and looking down at the drop. </p><p>All well, it wasn’t too bad. </p><p>“Eren!-“ </p><p>Eren removed his ass from the window, pushing himself forward and jumping, the drop just high enough to hurt him as he landed, but not too high to where he’d have damage. His knees buckled under him as he tumbled to the ground, falling over on his back. </p><p>Eren couldn’t help but groan, an instant headache forming as smacked his head of the ground. Smooth. </p><p>Levi’s head popped out the window, his mouth open in shock as he stared down at his fucking idiot as a lover. He couldn’t help but snort,”You did not just jump out a second story window, you idiot.” Concern washed over his face as he saw the younger man’s pained face,”..All this to find a loophole?” </p><p>Levi sighed, closing the window, knowing this was his fault. He’d have to fix the damage he’d more than likely did with his words, as well as the damage Eren did to himself by jumping out the goddamn window. ‘All because he didn’t want to leave through the door.’</p><p>God Levi loved him. </p><p>In a hurry, Levi slid his shoes on as he walked down the stairs, throwing the front door open and walking to the side of the house. </p><p>Eren remained on the ground, his body aching as he worked up the energy to stand, unaware of the approaching figure. </p><p>“I’m dating such a child,” Was all Levi had said, before bending down to the ground and slipping his arms underneath Eren and picking him up with ease, despite their slight height difference. Eren didn’t protest.</p><p>“I-I didn’t leave through the door, though,” The pride was obvious in his tone, no matter how soft it was as he rested his head against Levi’s shoulder. This earned a flick to the nose,”Hey I’m already injured!”</p><p>Levi glanced down at him boredly, ”And who’s fault is that?” Eren pouted in response as Levi began to walk back to the door. </p><p>His throat tightened as a thought occurred to him, his eyes going downcast, “You still aren’t going to break up with me..are you?” Tears began forming at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over once more. </p><p>“Would I have retrieved your dumbass if I was?” Levi commented as they walked back inside, his foot kicking the door closed behind him. </p><p>“Levi! I’m being serious.” Eren huffed, wiping his nose once more again with his sleeve. </p><p>“As am I. Now, stop doing that, it’s disgusting,” He reprimanded, flicking the boy’s head once more, which earned a slight yelp. The raven sighed, placing Eren down on the couch. “I said it in the heat of the moment. The words came out while I was angry and for that, I apologize,” Levi eyed the stray fearing rolling down his cheek, quickly wiping it with his thumb, “I didn’t think you’d actually believe me..”</p><p>Eren couldn’t help but lean into the cool touch,”Oh, I’m sorry for not realizing you were joking in the middle of an argument while we were yelling,” He spoke sarcastically, earning a pinch to the ear. </p><p>Eren looked away bashfully,”You still want me then?”</p><p>Levi scoffed,”God do I have to spell it out for you?” Eren blinked. “Right, of course I do.” </p><p>He kneeled down between Eren’s legs, brushes a small twig out of the male’s hair, his nose scrunching in disgust. “Eren, I’m genuinely sorry I escalated the situation into something it didn’t need to be,” Levi paused, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and brushing dirt off the boy’s cheek. </p><p>“Only old men carry handkerchiefs,” Eren teased, interrupting. </p><p>Levi growled as he was cut off,”And only brats jump out of windows, now let me finish.”</p><p>Eren nodded, however the amusement never left his eyes. </p><p>“I know we’ve only been dating for a few short months..” Eren’s eyes widened slightly as he watched a pink hue grow on the man’s cheeks in contrast to his porcelain skin. </p><p>He looked..nervous. Eren never saw him in such a way before, after all the man held every single emotion behind his usual stoic mask. His heart warmed. </p><p>“But I don’t wanna lose you, you fuck. I was just lying, but that doesn’t mean you have to try and test whether I am or not,” Levi gave him a chastising glare, “or find stupid loopholes.” The raven brushed Eren’s hair out of his face, leaning in and placing his forehead to rest against Eren’s. Now there was a new set of words that refused to pass his lips. His chest felt heavy, but he knew it was right. </p><p>Eren was right. </p><p>“I-I,” Levi swallowed thickly, Eren’s eyes looking at him calculating. “I love you.” The confession was barely above a mere whisper, but Eren heard it. Loud and clear. </p><p>His eyes widened, cheeks reddening at the confession,”Y-You do?”</p><p>Levi scoffed,”You heard me the first time, I’m not repeating myself,” His usual blunt attitude returning, but despite the harsh words there was no real bite behind Levi’s tone. Although, he looked edgy. As if he was afraid of his feelings being rejected by Eren. </p><p>Eren smiled warmly and Levi swore his heart had constricted in his chest. Fuck, he loved Eren so much it was hard to breathe. </p><p>“I love you, Levi. I had ever since I met you at Hanji’s birthday.” Eren brushed his nose against the other’s, the raven almost jealous of how easy it was for Eren to confess his feelings back, without getting tongue tied. </p><p>A rare smile appeared on Levi’s face, a weight leaving his chest as he heard that Eren had felt the same. </p><p>It wasn’t beaming, nor did it take up half of Levi’s face or light up the room, but it lit up Eren. It was uniquely Levi, a rare sight he couldn’t ever get tired of. </p><p>“Oh, really? All I thought of you as was a stupid brat who didn’t take his shoes off when he came into the house.”</p><p>Eren punched his arm,”Levi! You had to ruin the moment!” However, he couldn’t help but smile wider. </p><p>“Hell, I’m surprised I dated you after that.” Levi continued, watching his boyfriend in amusement. </p><p>Eren fell into a fit of laughter, hitting the male’s chest softly,”You couldn’t resist me even if you tried.” He stated. </p><p>“Cocky,” Levi hummed, but knowing he’d be lying if he denied the statement, ”But, I suppose not entirely untrue.”</p><p>Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, drawing him in closer, his teasing now gone. “Are we done being mad at each other?” His voice softened, giving the male a hug as he rests his cheek against Levi’s chest. </p><p>“I was never mad at you to begin with, brat.” His fingers moved to fiddle with Eren’s hair, inhaling the scent of shampoo grazing against his nose. He smelled purely of Eren. </p><p>Eren rolled his eyes,”That’s a lie. You grouched at me all day for not doing the dishes. Then got angry when I snapped back.” </p><p>“Grouched? You make me sound 70.” Levi chuckled, ”I apologize, though, for being overbearing about it. I know I can go a bit much with the cleaning. I was just defensive you got angry.” </p><p>“All I said was,’Wash them your damn self if they’re so important to you!’” Eren gasped, however humming in content as Levi wrapped his arms around his waist. “And you act 70, therefore you are.”</p><p>“I was more taken back. Seeing you angry is quite shocking.” </p><p>“Please, you’re the one that always grumpy.”</p><p>Now it was Levi’s turn to roll his eyes,”That’s humorous, Eren. When you’re angry, I’m like a kitten compared to you.”</p><p>Eren burst into another fit of giggles, another smile appearing on Levi’s lips as he buried his face into his lover’s hair, holding him tighter. He always loved Eren’s laughter. </p><p>“Fine, fine,” The brunet sighed,”So truce?”</p><p>“Truce.”</p><p>Eren pulled back slightly to look at his boyfriend,”You should seal it with a kiss.” He taunted, mischief flickering in his eyes. </p><p>Levi scoffed, his thin eyebrows pinching together in disgust as he stood from the ground. “I just watched you snot all over yourself and wipe it anywhere but with a tissue. Kissing it out of the question. “</p><p>“B-But!-“</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please, Levi!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Eren groaned,”I just jumped out of a window and gave myself several injuries, you should kiss it all better!”</p><p>Levi turned on his heel,”And that’s my fault how?”</p><p>Eren stood, chasing Levi down the hall. “Give me a kiss or I’ll start crying!” The taller male pouted. </p><p>Levi turned instantly, pressing his lips to Eren’s. Anything to keep him happy. </p><p>Once satisfied, Eren pulled back, a rather deadly glint in his eyes as he thought about his next words. Levi swallowed, unsure of what to expect from such a mischievous look  </p><p>“Oh, and Levi, if you ever use our relationship as a threat against me,” Eren’s tone was sweet, but the look in his eyes would’ve sent anyone running,”You’ll be the next one going out the window. </p><p>“See,” Levi shivered under the gaze, speaking dryly,</p><p>”Now I’m a kitten.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>